


A Pair of Glasses

by AXEe



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Post Season Three's "Whisper".   Chloe sees Clark in his new glasses and finds that she likes how they make him look





	A Pair of Glasses

******

“Clark? You up here?”

Clark looked up at Chloe’s voice, absently adjusting his glasses. They still felt strange on his face, awkward

“Hey, there you are,” Chloe greeted as she rounded the corner up to the loft, pausing “huh, that’s a new look for you” she commented

Clark blinked

“Huh? Oh!” he smiled sheepishly as he took them off and held them up “yeah, my vision’s still a little blurry, but…it’s getting better, probably won’t need these in a few days hopefully” he explained as he slipped them back on

“Hopefully,” Chloe nodded “look, Clark about earlier, the whole thing with Lionel…” she began

“I don’t want to talk about that right now,” Clark interrupted “let’s just say that we both said and did some things we’re not proud of. OK?”

Chloe nodded

“All right,” she sighed as she stepped up to him. Frowning, she reached up and lightly touched the frames “you know these look good on you, actually” she remarked

“Really?” Clark asked, smiling bashfully

“Yeah,” Chloe smiled “they make you look…I don’t know…smarter,” she shrugged “it’s actually kinda…sexy” she murmured

“Sexy?” Clark questioned, confused even as he found that they were both leaning in towards each other

“ _Yeah_ ” Chloe breathed as their lips touched, softly, gently at first, but then stronger, more passionately. Pulling away for air, Clark found all of the reasons as to why this was a bad idea dying in his throat as he saw how wide and bright her eyes were, go green and hypnotic almost.

And for once, he could only think about all the reasons that this was a _good_ idea; Chloe was his friend, she knew him better than most, even his own parents in some ways. She was smart, brave, not afraid to take chances, willing to fight for what she believed in.

And he’d been a fool to throw her away after the Spring Formal.

Slowly, he wound his arms around her waist, holding her close as she buried her face in his shoulder

“Clark,” she breathed “what are we doing?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted “but…I like it”

“Yeah,” she nodded “me too,” she finally looked up at him “so…what do we do now?” she wondered

“I don’t know,” Clark shrugged “but…I kinda want to see where this could go”

“Yeah,” Chloe nodded “but,” she reached up and plucked the glasses of his face “you break my heart again, Clark and blindness will seem like a cake walk after I’m through with you. Deal?”

Clark smiled

“Deal,” he nodded “can I have those back, please?”

“Sure,” grinning shyly, she put the glasses back on his face and leaned in for another kiss. Pulling away, she chuckled “to think, all it took to make you take off your Lana blinders was actually being blind” she teased

Clark groaned and rolled his eyes even as he pulled her in for another kiss…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
